Angelic Eyes
by Daizy Blackrose Of Slytherin
Summary: Hermione has a secret crush on someone, but who & will that someone find out this dark secret? Read on to find out who it is & if he'll find out the secret.


**I was think about letting my two favorite character's in the fanfic world display my work for me.**

**And what better two to do it then Malfoy & Granger.**

**So with that said, I do hope you enjoy this.**

**I know I did when I was writting it. **

**Always,**

**Daizy Blackrose of Slytherin**

_P.S. I'm not a teen I'm a 25 yr old with a very active imaginetion & a very boring, stressful, & sometimes very crazy homelife._

_So for me writting these stories are my outlet from that stress & bordom._

**But anyways on with the short story.**

_

* * *

_

From the Personal Journal of Hermione J. Granger.

_7th Year Gryffindor & Head Girl._

_Angelic Eyes_

_It was a bright & sunny Mid-Winters day when I saw your angelic_

_face, eyes of silvery blue that are so beautiful in the moon & with that playful smile that would make a girls heart go wild, _

_but yet your so mysterious it would make one wonder if what they saw was true._

_Just one glance when your not looking, _

_just one smile to which I am hiding from your eyes._

_I put on this mask of hate for you, but if only you knew the truth,_

_If only you knew the way that you make me feel when I look at you & your…_

_Angelic Eyes._

_The sun shines longer, the birds sing sweeter, the wind blows softer. _

_Thou I know that you'll never know this but boy,_

_you make me feel like soaring. _

_Boy your the wind in my sails, _

_the stars in my night whenever I get lost you'll always be there to set me right._

_Just one glance when your not looking, _

_just one smile to which I am hiding from your eyes._

_I put on this mask of hate for you, but if only you knew the truth,_

_If only you knew the way that you make me feel when I look at you & your…_

_Angelic Eyes._

_I can't get my mind off you cause_

_your I all see. Your my daylight fantasy & my midnight melody._

_My hearts fondest dream come true._

_Boy if you only knew, I swear that I'll would be true._

_But my dearest angel you'll never know _

_that with just one glance that I' am looking, _

_that with just one smile that I am hiding a secret from your eyes,_

_because I put a mask of hate & lies on for you, but only if you knew the truth,_

_Because of all of that you'll never know the way that you make me feel when I look at you & your… Angelic Eyes._

_Hermione Granger_

_"I think that Slytherin will get a surprise soon,_

_thank Merlin he's the Head Boy."_

**With that Hermione closes the journal & puts it down on the coffee table that sat front of her, then goes to her room to grab her mile ton of homework. And while she was doing so the head boy strolls into the Heads Common & notices a book sitting on the coffee table. His wondering mind gets the best of him & he picks up the book to check who it belongs to, but he's pretty sure who the book belong to for he knew it wasn't his. Also he knew that only he & Granger were the only ones allowed in to be here. So he thought he'd look anyways, who knows what kinda dirt he could gain on the Gryffindor know-it-all, bookworm. For once he'd have something to blackmail her with then he'd be back on top & have full control over the Gryffindor Princess. But when he looked in the book all he found was poems about how she felt about someone & stories. He looked through all of them, but was shocked when he came to the last entry that was made in the journal. He knew that Granger had been acting oddly around him since the beginning of the school year, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Never in all his time at Hogwarts did he think that Granger would actually have a thing for him, but now he knew. And he was going to watch Granger more then he did in the past years. At that moment he heard a door opening so he put the book back on the coffee table & pretended not to know about what he had just read. He noticed Hermione come out of her room in a bit of a panic over something she had lost.**

**"_Lose something Granger?" Said The Head Boy with a smirk on his lovely Slytherin face knowing full well what she was looking for._**

**At hearing his aristocratic voice Hermione looked at him slightly startled like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.**

_**"Oh Malfoy, umm...back from your rounds already I see." Said Hermione slightly nervous while looking around the room for her journal.**_

**She just hoped that Draco hadn't found it yet, but it was too late for that hope.**

**Then she remembered she had put the journal on the coffee table, she then went over to the table to retrieve her lost journal. **

**Draco noticed this & had to slightly smile.**

_**"Yeah well Granger you can kinda say they all were hiding from my eyes tonight, well all but one that is." Said Draco with his smirk like smile.**_

_**"Oh well who be it this one you speak of & what house were they from & you didn't give them too harsh of a punishment did you?" Ask Hermione suddenly all of her nervousness had gone.**_

_**"Well no, for I haven't given them their punishment yet cause I'm waiting for a surprise from that one & I have all Granger." Draco said in seductive tone that Hermione had never heard him use with her before.**_

_**"Oh and by the way Granger they are Gryffindor, but as for who the one is I have already said the name more then couple of times since we started talking." Said a highly amused Draco Malfoy.**_

**Now Hermione had to go over the whole scene in her head & then it hit her like lightning that she was the one he was talking about, then she also realalized that he had read the journal. With that realalized her cheeks turned red from embarrassment, cause now he knew what truly laid in her heart as far as him & it not hate. With that she grabbed her book & then said to Draco: **

_**"And you know every word of it is true Draco." Said Hermione before she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then ran off to her dorm room for sleep. **_

**But in her wake she lift a shocked Malfoy with his left hand to his cheek, cause her kiss like that of an angel. So with that done he to his room to think over what these turn of events meant for him in the long run & while he was thinking he had fallen asleep.**

**Back in Hermione's room she had gone thru the same ordeal & had fallen asleep. **

**This ends their day,**

**May they find peaceful slumbers while dreaming about each other.**

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writting it. Always Daizy Blackrose.**


End file.
